


Hunt You Down

by lovehotelreservation



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kougami always loved a good chase, especially when you were his prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunt You Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! With how much I adored Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I was eager to give Psycho-Pass a try when I heard that Akira Amano would be designing the characters. It took a great deal of time for me to actually sit down and watch the first season, but at last, I have finished and I am ever so in love with the series! (´▽`ʃƪ) A treasure trove of spouses, I must say~ Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

Giving chase was something that came with the role of Enforcer. For as fearsome as the Dominator could be upon delivering judgment, some gaps still needed to be closed for the weapon to be properly utilized.

You were used to the chase, whether you were rushing through grimy alleyways after a target or--in this case, as you quickly made your way towards the elevator--you were the prey.

The latter never started with adrenaline coursing through your entire body or your heart racing against your chest. No, this sort of chase began slowly, teasingly--the ideal form of foreplay between you and your hunter. A pencil skirt intentionally hiked up a few inches, bending over to pick up a pen that was dropped on 'accident'. Sometimes these actions were unintentional, other times you were looking forward to being unceremoniously fucked on all fours as soon as you both stepped through the front door to your abode.

Your hand pressed the 'down' button and--to your relief--there was a cart only a few floors above. You turned around and saw piercing blue eyes boring right through you. With the aura radiating off of him, he--while his stance exuded nothing but dominancy--couldn't look any more like a hunter. Still dressed in his workout clothes, he had decided to invest his energy into tracking you down.

After all, you did turn down his offer for an innocent spar, hiding back your grin as you said something along the lines of doing another activity that left you sore and out of breath.

With the soft 'ding', the elevator doors opened and you stepped inside, quickly pressing the 'close' button. Though you braced yourself for him to somehow force the cart open--either to join you or drag you out--you averted him just in time, his smouldering gaze the last thing you saw before you made your way down. Smug as you were however, you proceeded to lean against the back wall, your legs feeling weak from anticipation.

You weren't going to avoid him forever--nor would you want such a thing. The chase had to come to an end eventually, something he knew all too well, up to the point that it would consume every inch of him.

Though, what set you apart from the rest of the prey was that he would never stop obsessing over you.

At yet another 'ding', the elevator opened and you stepped out onto the floor for the Enforcer dormitories. You quickly stepped to your suite--one that you shared with your hunter. Your smile remained on your face as you entered inside, relishing in a victory that was soon short-lived.

Practically yanked inside, you found yourself pinned to the door and your lips claimed by another, your weight being used to close it shut. His body pressing yours against the surface, you could feel his stiff cock press against you, furthering the warmth spreading through your body and sending a tingle along your skin. Were it not for the sturdy, muscular arms wrapping around your frame, you would have certainly crumpled down to the floor from such an intense kiss. His skin was already warm, slightly slick with sweat and his hair was in disarray, his breathing hitched.

He must have taken the stairs.

You didn't expect any less from your lover.

At last, when he broke away, you got a better look of his expression. You knew that he was swelling with pride, but he looked to be more satisfied from finally kissing your lips and getting to tear your work clothes off of you. His blue eyes bore into yours yet again while his teeth peeked out in a wicked grin, his voice husky as he uttered,

"Don't think you're getting away from me that easily."

Your lips formed into an affectionate smile as your lover proceeded to claim you for his own once again.

"Never, Kougami."


End file.
